Guardian Witch And Vampire Angel
by VampyreJessie1993
Summary: The Summary is in the story. Enjoy and please leave some good reviews.
1. Discovery Of Magic

_**Summary: Katrina Greenway is a lost witch and she doesn't even know how to react to all of that, then when a stranger shows up and seems to know how to help her control her power. This stranger could just happen to be her Soulmate. Let's see where the story will take Miss Greenway.**_

_**Chapter 1 - Discovery Of Magic**_

_**First off, my name is Katrina Greenway and I'm only totally freaking out right now. I will explain. It's starts off as just me walking home from working at My old friends animal Clinic, It was late at night. Anyway, I felt a chill go up my spine and it wasn't from the cold, no, this type of chill means that something bad is about to happen to me and there is no one around to help me.**_

_**I didn't have time to think for getting away when I was grabbed from behind, I opened my mouth to scream but a hand came over my mouth. I bit down on the person's hand and he howled letting me go. I didn't turn around to see who or what it was, I just started running for my life. I didn't get very far when this thing appeared in front of me. I saw the person's face or thing's face in the light, it was disfigured and that thing had glowing red eyes. **_

_**In a blink of an eye, he roughly grabbed my arms and yanked me to it, I tried not to throw up from the foul smell of it. I was in a panic when suddenly, I felt something pulse through my entire body and shot, yes shot, purple bright light from my hands and blast him about 7-8 feet bad and it slumped over on the ground. I stood there for a good few minutes before my brain clicked in to start moving, I turned and ran to my apartment without even thinking to see if it was dead or alive, I mean come on i'm not that stupid for a 20 year old.**_


	2. In Your Dreams

_**Chapter 2 - In Your Dreams**_

**I don't know where I am, It feels like I'm floating but I'm actually standing upright on my feet. Everything around me is pitch black, I feel the hairs on the back of my neck rise up. Something about this place is different but I don't think it's a bad different.**

**"Katrina, don't be afraid." Someone whispers in my ear, I turn around for the source of the sound but there was no one to respond to. I heard a chuckle. "Just close your eyes and concentrate on the sound of my voice and breath in and out, then open your eyes." The same voice whispered again. I was kinda scared but I did what he said anyway. I slowly opened my eyes and in front of me, was the most beautiful creature, I've seen in my life. It tops Twilight like, a million times.**

**He has bright Violet eyes that seem to pop out. and his black hair was shining like silk. He was average frame, not to skinny or big. He looks like he has some muscle. You could see it through his white sleeve shirt. He was dressed in all white, I've never seen anything more handsome. He smiled at seeing me, at least I hope it was me he was smiling at.**

**"Hello sweetheart, how are you on this fine day?" He asked, his voice sounded like velvet. I could have melted like chocolate, but I snapped myself out of staring at his, to actually look around at my surroundings. It look like an open forest but there are only a few trees and the rest of it was dazzling green land with rocks and flowers all over. It sounds weird, yes, but that's what it would be like if you were here.**

**"Where exactly am I? And who are you." I asked him. He smiled again.**

**"Welcome to paradise, and as for your next question my name is Keith Whittmore." He walked towards me and held out his hand for me to shake. I reached out slowly and shaked his hand. I felt an electric like current pass through our hands and I jolted myself away and fell on my ass. That's just great in front a hot guy like him. "I will help you with your abilities, my dear sweet. But for now, I believe it is time for you to wake up." He said, and helped me to my feet, He leaned in quickly and pecked me on the cheek and suddenly everything around us started to disappear, then he whispered, "My soulmate." Then I woke up, confused at hell.**

**"What the hell is a Soulmate?"**


	3. The Soulmate Principle

_**Chapter 3 - The Soulmate Principle**_

**"Nana, I'm kind off scared because I have no idea what is happening to me. Could you please help me?" I asked my Grandmother. She's my Biological Family, I was adopted by these rich people who just took me for the money they were getting. They already have 3 very successful sons, why in the hell would they need a daughter for, they are just plain over the top greedy. If I didn't follow their rules, they would never even let me see my grandmother ever again.**

**"Well, Hon, If you were here I would be able to be ready better." She said. I'm confused, 'be ready better', I thought.**

**"What do you mean by that, Nana?" I asked.**

**"Do you know anything about your real family, sweetie?" She asked very seriously.**

**"No, I don't really remember much when I was little. Why?" I said.**

**"Do you at least remember those stories I told you, when you were younger, about the Night World?" She asked. 'The Night World', I thought. Then it was liked something clicked in my head and then I started having all these flashbacks. The One stood out to me the most. The Beautiful man I saw in my dreams, but as a little boy and him and I, hanging out with our families.**

**"I just remembered stuff about my past, and Nana, the guy I told you about in my dream last night, I used to hang out with a little boy who looked exactly the same, His name is Keith, Do you remember me hanging out with him?" I asked Nana.**

**"Yes, dear, I remember. This is wonderful, you have finally found each other again. The soulmates always find each other when they are meant to be." She explained.**

**"Nana, what's a Soulmate? He called me his soulmate and I have no idea what that is." I asked, confused. Nana let out a laugh.**

**"Oh honey, you don't know about the soulmate principle, do you?" She said.**

**" Nana, if I did know I wouldn't be asking." I said letting out a breath.**

**"Alright, well. The Soulmate principle is something that has been around for centuries, say the beginning of time. It was taken away or destroyed sometime ago, but now there is talk about that principle coming back, The Night World people and Humans fell in love and you will know if you have a soulmate with them or not. And even as children, you could fine your soulmate but not do anything until the human or both of you are age. For example, Your Grandfather and I, we were best friends growing up and when the time came, we started looking at eachother differently, I was a witch and he was a human but I loved him with all my heart and soul, even now. He's gone but he's in my heart always." She explained clearly. I was in awe, Now I remember everything while I was young about Keith.**

**"I think I do love him but I don't even know where he is, I mean how could I even get in contact with him again?" I asked.**

**"I will tell you what, I will see if I could ask our family friends for help, you also remember Thea and Blaise. They are witchs, I will see what I can do to help you." She suggested.**

**"Thank you so much, Nana. I have to go before the evil parents come blowing in. I will see you soon. Love you, Nana."**

**"I will see you as well, Love you, Sweetheart." She said before I heard the ringtone, I hung up the phone before, getting off of my bed to stretch. I walked to the bathroom to get ready for work.**


	4. The Meeting, Face-to-Face

_**Chapter 4 - The Meeting, Face-to-Face**_

**"Katrina, dear. You can take off for home if you want to." My manager said to me, with a smile on her tired face. I turned to look at her, while on the computer.**

**"Are you sure, Marie-Ann?" I asked, getting up from the computer chair.**

**"Of course, there's no one else coming in today, so, with that said, I will close up." She said. I smiled at her and went out back to get my stuff. While I was getting my stuff together, I heard the bell ding above the door.**

**"Yes, young sir, can I help you?" I heard Marie-Ann ask.**

**"Yes, I'm looking for a Katrina Greenway?" A velvet voice asked. I felt my eyes open wide and my whole body freeze. That voice, it sounds like... Keith! I snapped myself out of it, when I heard footsteps coming in the direction of the back room. Marie-Ann knocked and opened the door before popping her head in.**

**"Katrina, there's a fine young handsome man out in the front asking for you. You didn't tell me you had a such a good-looking boyfriend." She said to me, with a wide smile on her face as mine turned red.**

**"He's not my boyfriend, he's an old friend I used to hang around with, when we just lost contact." I said. I sighed before turning to her. "I'll come out with you." I grabbed my bag and walked towards the front with Marie-Ann.**

**The said stranger had his back to me but he looked just the same from my dream. He turned as I cleared my throat. His eyes seemed to brighten up at the sight of me.**

**"Katrina." He sighed my name, just hearing him say my name like that, made me feel all warm.**

**"Hi." I sighed. He smiled and I could have just melted if it wasn't for Marie-Ann standing in the room when us. I turned to her.**

**"I will talk to you tomorrow, Marie-Ann. Keith here was going to walk me home, right?" I said, looking towards Keith. He nodded. We walked towards the front door and Keith held the door open for me, I blushed a little, and walked out. He walked out behind me. I turned towards him and waited. He walked beside me on the way to my home.**

**"So, how did you know where I worked?" I asked him.**

**"I asked your grandmother." He said, like he's been talking to her everyday. I nodded.**

**"So... How old are you exactly and what are you? I mean there is something definitely not human about you." I asked him curiously. I stopped walking and we were at the end of my street. He stopped beside me also. **

**"Well, you already know that we're soulmates. I think it's about time I told you. I'm a vampire, I know it seems unrealistic and they are suppose to be fiction but it's the truth." He said. **

**"For some reason, I completely believe you, even though I should be laughing or running away or something." I responded. We started walking again. I didn't even feel uncomfortable being around him, because it seems that I've known him forever. We stopped outside of my house, I turned to him. "Thank you for walking me home." I said, giving him a small smile. There is just something about him, I wonder what it's like to kiss him, I thought. I snapped myself out of it. "Well I will see you later." I said, then turning to go.**

**He grabs my wrist and turns me towards him, he wraps an arm around my waist. He leans his face towards mine and softly kisses me, I respond almost immediately, I wrap my arms around his neck. I broke apart from him to breath, 'stupid oxygen', I thought. He chuckled, like he knew what I was thinking.**

**"Goodnight Katrina." He whispered to me, then slowly let me go. He smiled at my flushed face.**

**"Goodnight Keith." I responded and started walking backwards then finally and regrettably turning around to walk to my house. I opened the front door and walked up to my room, no one else was home anyway, so I didn't mind all that much. I couldn't get the smile off of my face, even when I got ready for bed, I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow and my dreams were filled with Keith again.**


End file.
